The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 100: 100
IT'S THE VERY SPECIAL 100TH EPISODE OF THE BUNKER! WITH MULTIPLE SPECIAL GUESTS! :D ''Prolouge'' (Fade in, panshot of a ruined animation studio with multiple stars, writers, and guest stars knocked out) Redsox: (wakes up) Uggghhhhhh.... (finds studio self-destruct switch) Perfect. (walks towards director) Director: Please, stop. Redsox: No. Only if you let us do the show in peace. No directors, no useless crap, only us and the cartoons, and some stars that we want in our episodes. Director: What if I don't comprehend? Redsox: (shows button) Ka-boom. Narrator: What will happen? Tune in next-'' ''Redsox: (offscreen voice) STOP. Viewers, I know what you're wondering. WHAT THE BLEEP IS GOING ON? I'll tell you. I'll just start at the begining. (LE FLASHBACK) Narrartor: THE CITY OF TOWN- Wait, wrong show. Anywho, THE COUNTRY OF AMERICA! Ever since the war, America has been a barren wasteland. Anyone who made it were either gone or made slaves by the enemy. And that enemy is- Justin Bieber & Teen Disney people: US! Redsox: WOAH, too early! (LE LATER) ACF: Take me insted. ACF: *Kisses Yakko* I had to do that once. 10FCA (on an intercom): Oh and one more thing. If any of you try to rescue them, then- Redsox: NO. Like 3 seasons later... (LE EVEN LATER) (Kh2cool walks to the grocery store) Kh2cool:(whistling) Little Kid:(Crying) Kh2cool:What's wrong? Redsox: DUDE, I MEANT LIKE THIS MORNING! (facepalm) Here we go. ''Part 1: The Discovery'' MP: IT'S DAY 100!!!!! Kh2cool: Guys, get up! CCs and Cream: Let's go! Everyone: YAAAAAAY! Redsox: I for one, was the most excited for this day. ''(On screen) BOO YA! 100 DAYS! BLEEP YA! :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''And if you that that was insane enough, I was watching EVERY SINGLE 100TH EPISODE OF EVERY SING SHOW I LOVE. ''Let's see, "Canceled" for South Park, "Phineas and Ferb Hawiian Vacation" for well, Phineas and Ferb, "100" for ATHF, "Sweet Seymour Skinner's Song" for the Simpsons- ''YES. I WAS THAT INSANE. LATER....... Redsox: Heh heh. Teach me. MP: Dude, do something today! Redsox: Can't. Busy. ACF: You're too busy? LOOK AT ME! I'M BARELY WALKING! I MAY EVEN- Redsox: Die in a couple of episodes soon? Yeah, I know that's gonna happen. ACF: Wha? CC00: Guys! I just got a note from- Redsox: Dr. Social Studies who wants to have a rematch with you? Yeah, very obvious. CC00: Ummmm..... what the heck is going on? ACF: I dunno. Maxwell: Augh! What should I do with all- Redsox: These CoD games? Sell them to S&K and make money off of them. We'll make tons of money . Maxwell: Uhhhhhh...... CC00: (holds Redsox up to wall and points laser gun at him) Okay dude! What the heck? WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?! IS IT SOUTH PARK AGAIN?! Redsox: I'm not pretending. I really know all of this! Besides, South Park hasn't changed me that much-OH MAH GOD. Wait! MP: Uh-oh. Redsox: THINK, THINK, THINK!!!!!!!!!!! (insert random footage of human brain) BRAIN BLAST!!!!!!!! Okay, a recurring theme in 100th episodes of animated comedies is that usually one or more characters usually discover that they're in some sort of TV show! For example, in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode, "100", Master Shake, or his voice, Dana Snider in a cheap costume tries to get ATHF into sydnication ala Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons and South Park, and this giant 100 monster tries to kill them when they finish the 100th episode, much to Meatwad's and Frylock's confusion.. And in the South Park episode "Canceled", the boys discover that they're in a faux multi-galatical reality-tv show called "Earth!" that makes fun of everything on earth, mainly wars, and since they found out, the producers attempt to get Earth "canceled". And now since I'm spewing a bunch of spoilers, we're......... in a fu- ''Part 2: The Demand (or The Director's Discovery(or The D.D.(or The Part Where He Kills You He Threatens Us(or The Part With 5 Titles)))) *at the Random-TV network* Director:Yes........ guest stars, are you ready? Katniss: Ummmm..... how much are we getting paid? Gabe Newell: Yeah, I really need more money right now for Valve's new games. Half-Life 3 doesn't stall itself, you know? Napoleon Dynamite: Yeah! Keeping my hot-bod in shape isn't free, you know? Heavy: I NEED MOAR SANDVICHES! Gabe: Yes, yes you do. (releases new TF2 patch) Kermit: Come on! We need cash for California's property taxes! Mickey Mouse: What he said! Kenny: MNPH MN-MNPH! Link: .................... Rebecca Black: (singing) I NEED CASH FOR FRIDAY, FRIDAY. ALT IS GETTING ANXIOUS. Director: Augh. FINE. You will all get a 15% raise. All Guest Stars: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Director: Except for you, Gabe. I REALLY WANT HALF-LIFE 3 NOW. Gabe: Awwww...... Katniss: (wispering) Don't worry, I'll get a raise for you. (holds up arrows) Director: Good, let's get- Intern: SIR! SIR! Heavy: WHY YOU NO BRING SANDVICHES? Director: SHUT UP! What is it? Intern: The Bunker! They're..... Director: What?! Intern:Look. (shows monitors) (on monitor) Redsox: -cking TV show. All: LE GASP! (in studio) Director: What? Intern: Lemmie show you from the beginning. (on screen) Redsox: THINK, THINK, THINK!!!!!!!!!!! (fast forward) And now since I'm spewing a bunch of spoilers, we're......... in a fu- (pause) Director: Why'd you do that? Intern: Pause for humorous effect..... Redsox: (play)ucking TV show. Director: Those....... idiots. THAT'S IT. WE'RE SCREWED. Ron: Does that me we can leave? Me and Hermione have a dat- Director: NO! Ron: Darn. Director: Mysteriously un-named intern, Get me the Board of Executives.IMMA GONNA GO CANCEL THESE RETARDS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO........... Redsox (on monitor): Ucking TV Show. (loop) Ucking TV Show. (loop) Ucking TV Show. (loop) Ucking TV Show. (loop) Ucking TV Show. (cut to black) ''Redsox: (offscreen voice): I swore that I will not let us get canceled. ''Next Week On The Bunker..... TV Excecs: We're shutting you down. All: WHAT?! Diretor: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Mochlum: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. Redsox: We won't go down without a fight! MP: TODAY, WE END THIS! Kenny: MNPH!!!!!! Heavy: SANDVICH!!!!!!!!!!!! (pause) Redox: Give up yet? (large explosion) (long beat) Mochlum; Very, VERY abrupt preview ending. ''To be continued.......... next episode. Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Red's Pages